


【爱暦】妊娠期間

by wy_1997



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wy_1997/pseuds/wy_1997
Summary: ABO；Mpreg；非自愿性行为一辆简单粗暴的孕期车或许有一点点秘书暦暗示
Relationships: 爱暦
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	【爱暦】妊娠期間

喜屋武暦从失重一般的昏沉里挣扎着醒来。过于软和的床垫让他腰酸背痛，但若说起折磨的来源，更多是因为坠在腰腹间的巨大隆起。不过高中年纪的omega体内悄然结下了新生的种子，腹中成长迅速的胚芽擢取着少年的精力与体力。暦不知道这样混沌的日子已经过去多少个了，不过应该就快结束了。他想。最近宫缩开始变得越来越频繁，总归不会太久了。

整个人汗淋淋的，像是泡在了水里。暦把濡湿的额发向上撩起，手背抵住发涩发胀的眼眶。几个月里，他已经习惯了自己总是湿漉漉的身体。但T恤黏在后背的感觉和越发泥泞不堪的腿间还是让少年觉得难受。  
去洗个澡吧。至少也要洗掉身体上的不适啊。

暦下了床。他身上只穿一件短袖上衣，下摆堪堪遮过腿根，腹部膨大到让他在低头时难以看见自己脚尖的程度。他一手撑着腰侧往浴室走，最开始这个动作还会令他羞臊，不过对于月份渐足的妊子来说确实是缓和了腰间的累赘。房间里有些暗，但暦既不想开灯却也不愿意拉开紧闭着的天鹅绒窗帘，帘后巨大的落地窗总是让他回忆起一些不太好的事。  
不过果然还是想看看太阳，如果现在恰好是白天的话。暦最终还是把窗帘拉开了一半，于是夕阳的余晖隔着窗子铺撒进房间，纵然已经是在白昼的尾巴上摇摇欲坠的西沉日光，多少也让观者心里生出些许微薄的慰藉与希望。

“您醒了。如果没有什么问题的话我就着人准备晚餐。”  
是爱抱梦的秘书，总是操着一口毫无起伏的公式化腔调。他会出现在这里正是爱抱梦的授意。从暦搬进这座宅邸时这位秘书就成了类似管家的人看顾他的起居。说是看顾实则就是监视罢了，不过暦并不讨厌他，毕竟比起花样百出的爱抱梦还是他的秘书更好相处一点儿，虽然暦一直都不太拿手如何应对此人机器一样的行事风格。  
饶是已经相处了数月，暦还是不习惯在别人面前展露身体，就算尽职的秘书先生总是保持着合理的距离刻意将视线落在别处也不行，但其实像是这样赤裸着下身的会面在他进入孕晚期之后早已经不是第一次。暦羞赧不已，刚想说自己打算先洗个澡，面前却被递了一块整齐叠着的手帕。

“要稍微清理一下吗？”  
秘书开口问道，口吻平淡得如同过去和暦搭话的每一次。暦愣住了。对方突如其来的举动多少让他有些惊讶，秘书先生除了爱抱梦吩咐的事以外基本不会主动提起话头，今天这是怎么了？暦顺着男人的视线，看到地板上的几滩水迹之后蓦然明白过来对方的意思，于是脸红了个透。  
孕晚期的omega激素水平往往会拔高到不可思议的地步，越来越敏感的身体和越来越丰沛的汁液，这是身体在为迎接新生命的到来而做出的努力，暦根本没办法抵抗omega的生育本能，这时的omega虽然皮肤和后穴都会更加敏感，但他们对于外界事物的感知却会减退变弱，所以他根本没有意识到自己浓到快要爆炸的信息素以及那些顺着大腿内侧淌在地板上的蜜液。

“实在是…我…总之谢谢了……”  
暦结结巴巴地说着，犹豫着去接那方手帕。他已经很久没有接受到来自别人的可以称之为“好意”的东西了，因而开始对这样带有某种倾向性的行为生出不确定的怯懦。对方垂着眼睑视线向下定在虚空中的某个点，明明没有看他，却硬生生让暦觉得不知所措起来。

“不过是区区看门狗罢了，也有资格觊觎主人的前菜吗？”  
这个声音……暦缩回了手，呼吸骤然变得急促起来，不光是口腔在疯狂分泌着唾液，身后私处也痉挛着吐出了更多甜腻的汁水。虽然暦并不想承认，但这一系列反应都只因为一个人，是他的信息素正热切地缠裹着的出现在门口的那个人，他的alpha，爱抱梦。

暦还以为爱抱梦会和他的秘书吵起来。他早就不在乎前菜这种称呼了，但被老板误解的下属应该没那么好打发。不过出乎暦的意料，秘书先生只是大方地收回手帕，说了句我去为二位布餐就目不斜视地走出了房间。

暦并不了解这对主从之间的龃龉，但他想过去一定发生过些什么。不过此时显然不是思考这种事的时候，他不由得感激起早早退场的秘书先生，至少让他最后一点尊严得以保留。爱抱梦还保持着夸张的变装，只是摘下了面具，应该是刚从S的对决场上回来。激烈的滑板运动让这个alpha的信息素不受控制地外泄，对于暦而言，一半是威压一半是勾引，他觉得自己就快要化做一汪春水，毫无体面地瘫软在爱抱梦脚下了。

暦理所当然地沦为爱抱梦泄愤的人偶。有些人确实令人咬牙切齿却偏偏无可奈何，但也有些是可以任意磋磨摆布的，比如被驯化的未成年小狗。暦根本来不及反抗就被爱抱梦掐着脖子掼到了床上，而后男人也俯下身来，曲起一条腿卡进少年腿间，盯住了暦的眼睛。动脉被对方收拢于掌中的窒息感里少年听到爱抱梦阴森森地开口：“小狗，我不是早就教过你了吗？不许碰陌生人的东西。”

暦徒劳地大张着嘴巴，他心想我这不是根本没碰到嘛。但是出口就是“嗬嗬”的气音。omega的眼神开始涣散。被这么对待当然不是第一次，可是小狗的认知里没有放弃。少年奋力地捶打着男人铁钳似的手臂，殊不知这样的力道对于成年alpha来说无异于搔痒。每次游离在生与死的边缘时想要活下去的欲望就会越发强烈。不会放弃挣扎的，总有一天会打败你的。爱抱梦突然觉得索然无味起来，他松开手，看火焰一点点重新聚集在那双淌着蜂蜜一样的眼睛里。

“咳——咳咳——”  
空气骤然涌入肺泡，暦剧烈地咳嗽起来。急促的呼吸带动着高隆的腹部不停地耸动着，这番动静大概是惊动到了肚子里的宝宝，暦被腹内一阵一阵的踢腾感弄得有些难受。爱抱梦没注意到这些，或者说他刻意忽略了，暦那副怏怏的神态又让他觉得兴致盎然，于是男人再度开口：“闻到了吧？Snow的味道。今天那孩子也让我尽兴了呢。”  
暦果然换上了他喜欢的表情，廉价的愤怒和不甘占据了少年的脸庞。爱抱梦无所谓地想，来吧，有多少我就击溃多少。

“你答应过我的，不对我的伙伴们出手。”暦冷静地说。这在爱抱梦眼里几乎算得上妥协了，于是他颇有耐心地解释了一句：“我们的约定是在Snow成为日本代表候补之前我都不会跟他对决哦，你还不知道吧，他已经在申请相关事宜，我马上就可以品味这道期待已久的正餐了。”

暦整个人怔住。太快了。在他与世隔绝的几个月里兰加竟然已经飞速成长为日本代表候补的有力竞争者，该说不愧是天才吗……暦心里又生出说不清的失落，别人都在向着前方越走越远，只有自己竟然成了这副样子。顾影自怜匆匆掠过少年的心头，他更多的是担心伙伴会遭到爱抱梦残忍地打压。暦想给爱抱梦一拳，然而在信息素的绝对压制之下他根本是连抬起手的力气都没有了。

“说起Snow就这么有感觉吗？还真是只随便的小狗。只要是男人的话就会不停地流水吧？”  
爱抱梦探到暦身下摸了一把，粗砺的防护手套碰到私处的感觉实在不算好，但敏感的后穴却在刺刺的痛感里觉出隐秘的抚慰，暦本来想说点儿什么，话还没出口就是变了调的呻吟。于是爱抱梦把那只淋了omega体液的手塞进暦半张着的嘴巴里，他说：“小狗，帮我摘下手套。”

爱抱梦灵活的手指搅动着少年口腔内的软肉，他夹扯少年的舌头，又去刮蹭敏感的上颚，甚至深入进窄小的喉口。暦的牙齿不轻不重的咬合着他的手掌，少年当然不敢用力，他已经尝过太多不乖的后果。爱抱梦居高临下地看着少年因为生理性反胃而缀了泪的发红的眼角，满意地就着对方咬住手套一角的力度抽回了手。

男人只脱了左手。议员保养得当的素手掀开松垮的短袖贴上少年的肚皮，光滑而紧绷的触感让他留连不已，掌下是胎儿鲜活的跃动，这就是生命的孕育吗？爱抱梦赞叹着。真想，真想就此扼杀摧毁啊。  
暦感受到了腹肚上的压力。alpha正毫不怜惜地用满怀着恶意的力度按压着他凸挺的肚子，丝毫不顾及在内里挣扎起来的自己的子嗣。自从显怀之后爱抱梦对于暦的折磨内容就又多了一项，他在每次凌虐般的性爱里用各种方法玩弄omega因为孕育而胀大的肚子。甚至有次将暦的双手缚在身后让少年跪在脚下，男人穿着工作时的西装和锃亮的皮鞋，就那么踏在暦的肚子上，两颗心脏一起在脚下跳动的感觉极大地满足着爱抱梦扭曲的控制欲。

暦在这种时候总会紧紧咬住下唇，他选择把求饶隐忍在喉咙深处。爱抱梦最喜欢看凋敝破碎的美好，而喜屋武暦永远不会如他所愿。  
但是狡猾的大人有的是方法让小狗哭出来。  
爱抱梦还戴着手套的右手往下抚上了少年可怜兮兮吐着前液的前端，用了十足的力道。隔着粗砺的布料撸动着少年半勃的物什，只一下，就让暦惊叫出声。疼痛和爽利共同冲击着omega的神经。  
“混…混蛋，放、放手……”暦惊喘着，他呜咽着去抓男人的手，对方没有计较他的不敬，反而干脆地扣住了暦的手让他握上了自己刺痛的阴茎。爱抱梦的手包裹着暦的手，他化身言传身教的师者带着少年抚慰自己的欲望。

“小狗，你说这像不像我们第一次对决时我握住你的手。”爱抱梦难得地回忆了一下当时的情景。他抓着少年的手腕，两个人在一张滑板上的感觉以后也可以再来一次。暦被迫又回到那个充斥着恐惧与疼痛的夜晚，少年早就不会因为这段记忆发抖，刻在他身上的远有比这更甚的伤口。他自嘲地想：原来这就是一切不幸的开端。  
恶劣的大人精准地把控着少年的快感，omega的双腿大张着，大腿内侧隐隐有了抽搐的迹象。太超过了。真的太超过了。孕后期的omega因为胎儿的发育渐渐顶到腺体，所以几乎一直处在高潮的临界点，这样的身体根本受不住爱抱梦随心所欲的玩弄。暦如同在海面飘摇的行船，浪头越来越高，他却只能随波逐流。起先嘴硬的狠话早就变作断断续续的哭求。  
“不、不要了…求求…求求你，要去了……”  
少年痉挛着射出来的时候爱抱梦勾起一个轻蔑的笑。小狗，不就是这种东西吗？只能任由主人予取予求。  
暦半阖着眼慢慢平复着过载的呼吸，面上是不正常的红晕和斑驳的泪痕。他的下半身湿泞一片，还困在高潮的余韵里。好累，好困，好想睡，可是恶魔的低语刺破他混沌的意识，爱抱梦说：“小狗，不许睡。我还没有享用你呢。”

爱抱梦慢条斯理地脱下赛服，从床头柜拿出了项圈。他是认真地想要饲育一条小狗。虽然现在来说驯养还不能称得上成功，不过没关系，他有足够的耐心来对待一只自己稍微有点兴趣的小狗。  
以往暦在要被戴上项圈的时候绝对会对爱抱梦又踢又咬，像个真正的小狗。没有被戴上项圈的时候他还可以勉强骗自己说和爱抱梦之间不过是一场交易，一旦被男人牵在手中，就只能选择成为乖顺的宠物。暦从来不承认他和爱抱梦是主人与狗的关系，即使他已经为此吃过太多苦头。  
但这次，爱抱梦轻而易举地给他不听话的小狗套上了颈圈。

“我说你…别像栓狗一样栓着我啊……”  
“不行哦。暦就是主人我的小狗。”  
暦喃喃道。爱抱梦要做什么都没关系，他只想快点睡过去。他被男人翻过来摆成了跪趴的姿势，肚子沉甸甸地垂在腰间，肩膀伏得很低，屁股高高撅起，从后面看还是很优美的躯干线条。omega的后穴早就湿软一片等着什么东西来填满。据说孕晚期的omega性欲都很旺盛，但爱抱梦养的这只小狗却从来不会主动求欢。不过没关系，少年下面这张嘴总会代替上面那张嘴对他表示欢迎，淌着蜜水的穴口就是最好的证明。  
爱抱梦就着暦股间的淫水摩擦着少年的臀缝。他好歹知道要做一点儿润滑。虽然omega的穴已经足够湿润，就看作这是变态的最后一点良知吧。男人扶着自己油光水滑的性器，一点点顶进湿软的窄道。爱抱梦进得缓慢，他享受着开拓密地的快感，即使他已经在这里挞伐无数次，然而每一次重新莅临，都会带给他截然不同的征服的愉悦  
空虚许久的肉穴终于等来了它期待已久的闯入者。穴内敏感的软肉被破开然后一寸寸碾过，爱抱梦刻意入得缓慢，他要让小狗好好地感受自己的存在。  
“嗯啊……”这一顶实在是让暦头皮发麻，他清楚地感受着爱抱梦挺进深处的过程，他把脸埋进枕头，企图堵住那些背叛意志的呻吟。  
alpha巨大的阴茎将少年窄紧湿软的穴撑得满满当当，只是进入都让暦觉得难以招架。但爱抱梦可不会在乎宠物的感受。自我本位的享乐主义者已经开始向着更深处探索，他整根没入又整根抽出，一下又一下有力地劈开那些又软又媚的穴肉，他在寻找乐园的入口，只有那里能配得上身份最尊贵的食客。  
暦被这样又深又重的撞击折磨得就快要跪不住。爱抱梦不管不顾的操干让omega沉硕的肚子晃出不小的幅度，暦不得不腾出一只手来兜住腹底，他无意识地夹紧了穴肉，希望这酷刑一样的性事能快点结束。  
omega的膣内酸软一片，暦知道这是爱抱梦操进了他的生殖腔。孩子马上就要出生，腔口变得稍微松软了起来。爱抱梦又在说什么“宝宝好”的鬼话，暦觉得无比荒诞，才不会有父亲以这种方式对自己的孩子问好。

爱抱梦释放在暦体内的时候omega支撑不住地侧倒在床上，濡湿的发散乱地贴在脸侧。男人有意让他一起，于是他只能痉挛着又泄出了大滩甜腻的水液。少年还没从灭顶的快感里回神，就感觉腹部越来越硬，垂坠感也越来越明显。  
“嗯……”暦皱紧眉头，咬牙等这一波宫缩平息。混蛋，都怪爱抱梦非要操进生殖腔……暦无声地抱怨。家庭医生告诉他越临近产期宫缩就会越频繁，少年并不是第一次经历宫缩的痛了，但这次似乎比以往都要难捱。肚皮不停地发紧，疼痛也不见缓和。

“小狗是在宫缩吗？腔内会更敏感吗？我们来试试吧。”  
“变态、你这变态……别碰我……呃啊……”  
小狗的表情从难耐一点点变成恐惧的过程里，爱抱梦再一次体会到绝对支配的极致的快乐。孩子会怎么样根本不在他的考虑范围之内，变态只想看小狗可怜的样子。他捞起湿哒哒的omega，将暦背对着按坐在了挺立着的阴茎上。这个姿势比后入更深，高大的alpha完全笼住了还有长高空间的少年。成年人结实的手臂箍住omega胡乱挣动的上半身，将他钉牢在那根不容小觑的性器上。暦哀哀地叫着，眼泪大颗大颗地滚落，声音里早就没了情欲，纯然是惊惧和痛苦。少年用脑勺向后抵撞爱抱梦的肩膀，这种聊胜于无的攻击并不能对疯子造成任何威胁。除此之外他唯一能做的只剩下无助地捧着抽痛的肚子，承受身下快而密的捣弄。  
跟本人的意愿相反，omega的生殖腔温柔地接纳这凶悍的掠夺者。痛苦和欢愉同时拉扯着暦的神经。少年又一次绞紧着后穴高潮时爱抱梦的性器还十分可观，正在兴头的alpha完全没有停下来的意思。但是小狗已经到了极限，暦疲惫地合上眼，陷入黑暗之前模模糊糊地想，黏巴巴的，好难受，再醒来果然一定去要洗个澡啊。

秘书等在餐桌旁，有侍者来问晚餐需不需要重新加热，他看了眼楼上房间的方向，觉得这可能又是一个主人不会出席用餐的晚上。不过，或许两位当事人已经饱了也说不定。


End file.
